xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies of the Caribbean
Following a direct hit by the Category 3 Hurricane Claudette, Red Cross relief teams on the small island of Terre-de-Bas in the French Overseas Department of Guadeloupe reported signs of the walking dead. A formerly animated body was sent to the CDC lab in Atlanta, Georgia, but neither they 'nor Fort Detrick could find any trace of disease or toxin. X-Factor was sent in to investigate, posing as a team of CDC investigators. Events *Arrival on the island. *Walking dead observed! *Investigation in the jungle/approach on the Simone farm/conflict with French Intelligence operatives/Rescue of Aurelie *Decision made to see Aurelie placed at Xavier's Important Evidence Although Duval, one of the French agents, recognized Pete Wisdom from prior dealings, he and his younger partner Etienne were killed, and Pete burned their bodies along with those of the dead Simone family in a pyre made of the Simone family farmhouse. They are officially listed as missing, presumed dead. People Locals Aurelie Simone, a 13 year old girl who manifested the mutant ability to animate the dead due to the stress of the hurricane and the loss of her family. Currently enrolled at Xavier's School. Luc Bernier, 43, mayor of Grande Anse. Primarily a fisherman, as Grande Anse doesn't requireall that much in the way of mayoral duties. Currently interfacing between the Red Cross and the local community. Speaks slightly limited English, understands more. Justine Delacroix, 71, owner of one of the island's three restaurants, grandmother of a small fleet of the island's kids, matriarch in general. Currently making sure that Luc is doing his job properly. Also cooking up at the Red Cross camp, thanks to the electricity there. A lot of cooking. Can scold in three languages. Red Cross Team Pauline Remillard, 47, doctor and team leader. Speaks fluent English, trained at Johns Hopkins, hard to keep in one place long enough to talk to. Guy Lavalle, 31, doctor. French speaking, primarily sticks to the medical tent. Was in the morgue when the corpses were moving, according to Marie. Marie Laporte, 40, nurse. Speaks passable English, was also in the morgue. Picked up the team from the heli-port. Wasn't terribly talkative, as she was driving on a questionable road in a tropical night. Three other nurses: Louis, Elodie and Dione. All in their mid-20s, from neighbouring island Terre-de-Haut. English relegated to a few scattered words and phrases. Two EMT/SAR experts, Geoff (27) and Steve (33). As the name suggests, Steve is not a local. He's on an exchange and is originally from Oregon. They've been busy doing sweeps of the homes and farms on the island, and have been trying to map hazards. Two French Army-trained engineering specialists. Not there to be introduced, but had been working with the SAR boys when not trying to figure out how to get the sunken boat that's blocking the harbour out of the way. Took long walks in the jungle as well, to survey things. Never returned -- missing presumed dead. Secretly a 'Duval', no first name given, and an 'Etienne', no last name given, agents of French Intelligence sent to investigate the situation like X-Factor was. Etienne was killed by Jeanne-Marie Beaubier. Locations Terre-de-Bas, Guadeloupe Links Category:2009_Missions